<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tranquility in inkopolis by Mr_madnes2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022831">Tranquility in inkopolis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_madnes2/pseuds/Mr_madnes2'>Mr_madnes2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:08:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_madnes2/pseuds/Mr_madnes2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Jack Wilson Gruw. I am a doctor, and a man of science, of who's unlucky enough to witness the infamous demise of our race. We sealed ourselves away in our shelters which ultimately became our coffins...except for me. And so begging's my journey to the shining light's behind the horizon's. A world of the future and Devine opportunities...<br/>-<br/>I don't own splatoon or any character in this story except my own.<br/>.<br/>All creations belong to there respective creator's.<br/>.<br/>This story will be consist of six arc's<br/>-<br/>{Look forward to it and let me know of what you think of this or each story arc}</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inkling(s) &amp; Octoling(s) (Splatoon), Off The Hook - Relationship, human - Relationship, squid sisters - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Arc. 1: Awakened. Chapter 1: Am I…alive?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cryogenic chamber opens in 3…2...1. You're fully healed and ready, Mr. Jack Wilson gruw.<br/>The machine opens the multi shields that covers the glass of chamber, then it begins to stands up before it opens the glass door. But once its open my body fell down on the floor and I grunted from hard landing. M eyes slowly opened as I inspected my surroundings. Everything looked dirty, dusty, destroyed, ruined beyond repair. I couldn't believe what I'm seeing…...But what I couldn't believe the most is the fact the I'm... still alive? Fuck! I try my best to speak but my lungs are still adjusting and remembering their purpose. Hard to breathe, weakness is crippling. While my body slowly recovers, I was left with my own thoughts questioning everything of what had happened. "No..damn you all. No-no-no-NO! How am I still alive?! I should be dead!" Screaming all over my head denying everything that I see and feel...I couldn't accept the most obvious of facts - I'm back in the lands of the living. Unless…? A new thought hit my head: what if all of what I'm seeing right now is all is but a bad dream. Maybe. JUST maybe if close my eyes, I'll wake up in a better place and everything should be alright. 'I'll be fine. I'll be fine. I'll be fine...I'll be fine….' I've muttered repeatedly before I closed my eyes and hoped that my wish will come true. I fall asleep and-<br/>'three hours later'<br/>-I woke up and everything looks exactly same. "Aaaaw~ miracle didn't happened!" I yelled in sadness and crushed hope.<br/>I tried to move my left arm but am having trouble to do so. Same goes for right hand. Then my legs but again...zero response. Fear began to take hold of me as I started to breathe heavily.<br/>"No-no-no….!' A long ugly sniff followed by tears popping up on my face as I let out desperate cry with every bit of air in my lungs, shaking my head in panic, mumbling. But then defiance and self preservation instinct kicked it by the bust of adrenaline.<br/>"Aargh! Fuck you, body. Fuck you, cryo sleep! FUCK YOU ALL! I'll life! I will get up! I'll outlive everyone~!"<br/>I yelled nonsense in the air, probably to motivate myself; refusing to simply lay down and die! I squeezed my teeth, my will, demanding obedience from my body...And it worked! I started to move: first I lifted my right arm up before the plume of my hand hit the ground hard. Then I did the same with my lift arm before I began to raise<br/>"I've. Said. OBEY!" I shouted with all seriousness at myself. My legs became slightly functional but I didn't care if I had to force myself to move. Before long I started to stand up weakly, still having problems of standing up but if I'm going to die, I'm going to die in comfort on hawaii beach with a glass of tequila! I summoned every bit of determination I have in me to stand up. My lungs squeezed out another inhuman scream reacting to the extreme pain speedrunning through my body. Yet I finally stood upright. Tho I feel little dizzy afterwards, I successfully keep myself on my two feet. Good~<br/>"...move...I...[pan]'... Have...to …[pant]...move. [pant] Leave. This...place!"<br/>I set my goal out loud in desperation while panting as I started to walk. Going around for a bit trying to find a rhythm. I walked back and forth to get myself back in shape as. It took me couple of minutes, but it seems like my legs were more or less ready for work. Now to stretch my body from all directions. Should help to get me back in shape after...Good question: What year it is anyway?! Good question... I quickly moved to the chamber's glass screen, which is the table bottom part of the chamber. It says all sorts of stuff like health status, body temperature, my name and so on. Time..time. What about time?! Its all jumbled...all it says is:<br/>Year xx, xxx.<br/>I wanted to scream, but caught cut me short, making me gasp for air.<br/>"...Easy, Jack…Easy~" I mumbled to myself, breathing heavily as I try to catch my breath before leaning my back on the wall.<br/>I am in a small room with the chamber in the center. And its facing the entrance of the room. I am next to the chamber on my left, had to slide down against the wall, reaching the ground so I can sit down to rest for a bit. I began to think of what happened before I went to the chamber. Trying remember every possible scenario that happened before my sleep...but nothing comes to mind. I looked at the entrance.<br/>Well...let's get out of here then. I stand up perfectly fine before looking down. That's a good sign! "...aaaaand I'm naked" I said as I left the room.<br/>Out in the hallway, I was walking straight until I reached outside of the room. A big place with lights, to my right I see a big metallic vault like gate. It must be leading to the outside world, but I can't just rush outside till I'll find something to wear. To my left I see another hallway...and it's a long one. Not that long...so, I walked there.<br/>"Some supplies wouldn't hurt…" I mumble to myself as I make my way forward, till unexpected burst of pain chained my lungs, forcing me on my knees. I grabbed my chest and desperately gasped for air, breathing heavily for a moment...and then its disappeared in an instance. I catched my breath and got back on my feet before I continued walking. Still adapting? Or there's something wrong with me? No matter...not now. Pass that hallway to the right I see two destroyed elevators; to left - three open rooms.. I'll check them later..when..I'll stop coughing like a fucking smoker!<br/>I'm not going to die here..not like that!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: Chapter 2: Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After I caught my breath and looked around once more, I've found another glass screen but this one is on the wall. Screen's wallpaper colour is dark midnight blue with bunch of cyan square lines. I touch it and...it works? Eh whatever... The screen begins to show me a map of some sort, it displays all the floors of the...hold on. I know this..<br/>Bunker facility. Name: 54f3-bnkr.<br/>54f3-bnkr-1: Main hall. States: ok.<br/>54f3-bnkr-2: equipment and armoury. States: ok.<br/>54f3-bnkr-3 A: main laboratory. States: flooded and destroyed.<br/>54f3-bnkr-3 B: main laboratory. States: flooded and destroyed.<br/>54f3-bnkr-4: development floor. States: flooded and destroyed.<br/>54f3-bnkr-5: quarters and cafeteria. States: flooded and destroyed.<br/>54f3-bnkr-6: medical floor. States: flooded and destroyed.<br/>54f3-bnkr-7: combat unit floor. States: flooded and destroyed.<br/>54f3-bnkr-8: supply floor. States: flooded and destroyed.<br/>54f3-bnkr-9: cryogenic chambers. States: flooded and destroyed.<br/>54f3-bnkr-10: command Center. States: flooded and destroyed.<br/>54f3-bnkr-11: power core. States: flooded and destroyed.<br/>Then it shows how big the bunker is...it's REALLY big. The facility is upside down L shaped block...mostly. Some of the floors is either crushed or placed in the wrong position or cut off and isolated with no way to reach them. Floors 1 and 2 tho...Makes me wonder as I looked through the map trying to find a way to descend to floor 2. Hm, the stairwell on my left should lead me there.<br/>So I moved there, walking for a few minutes before I arrived. It was a straight walk so no problem there. I look at it before putting my hand on the railing ...Then I looked down the well - water on the floor-3 and beyond...nothing but water...but...I kept looking at it, observing the darkness all the way down. I found myself staring at the abyss so I stopped, worried that the abyss might stare back. I got chills in my spine before I moved a bit closer before my foot hit something. It was a piece of metal before it falls at the abyss. It made a splashing sound as it descends to what I assume, the bottom part of the stairwell, My heart sank when I know that if I make a wrong move there won't be any more moves to make. I kept looking at it again just so I could put that memory in my head...but then...I see something. I couldn't make it out but, it looked like a human silhouette of some sort, it was...standing? No. The silhouette begins to ascend at a horrifying rate as it became more and more clear by the second of what is. Fear begin to take a toll on me as I couldn't move, my eyes looking at the silhouette, unable to divert them elsewhere even I tried... but when it finally reached the surface.<br/>I gasped and screamed falling backwards. After that little jump scare, I took my time to calm down, breathing heavily while comprehending of what I just saw. Then I slowly got back up before moving to the well. I grabbed the railing with one hand and pull myself to it. As I made it back to the well I slowly looked down and-...oh my god... my eyes widened as I see a pale ruined corpse on the surface of the water, the eyes are missing there are nothing but hollow eye sockets... scratch that...instead...its water. The torso shows all the organisms of it. I shou-DEAR LORD! WHAT THE HELL?! More and more bodies started to show up. Each of them is worse than the last, some of them are skeleton's...some of them are a mixture between the two...some of them are just... just body parts.<br/>"Oh god [I covered my mouth with my right hand, whispering] I think I'm going to vomit!" I wanted to...but I couldn't. I moved myself away from the stairwell to the wall on my left, I through my side on the wall before sliding down to the metal floor.<br/>N-no... there all dead! Tears racing down my face'... "I-I'm a-all aloo-o-one!" I said weakly in fear and despair begins to take a hold on my mind...my soul... my sanity... and finally... my body.<br/>I begin to cry uncontrollably before I curled myself into a ball, so the pain in my very being will go away. I continued to cry until the ocean of sorrow is no more, my eyes begin to feel heavy as the world of dreams took me once more to bring me comfort.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3: Chapter 3: Preparations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up again for the third time but this time, I sit next to the wall and begin to think of what I'm I going to do.<br/>Jack:" ...I can't believe this... I just... can't believe this... I'm the only one lift... what the hell I'm I going to do?...I have nothing to live for... What exactly I'm I going to do if I have nothing to live for?... Wait!... maybe... juuust maybe... if I went down to the next floor. I can find ways to get myself loaded and ready! For my journey to...whatever is out there, I don't know. But it's butter then nothing at this point...so...'snifffffff'...finger's crossed...and avoid the abyss with the body's" I said before going back to the stairwell and descend to next floor while avoiding the well.<br/>I made it to the next floor but this one seems smaller than the first floor. For starters this floor only shows one room... well...two...one on the left and one on the right, I went to the one on the right and there's a squire shaped name plate, on the top left entrance that says.<br/>'ARMOURY'<br/>That's what I need to survive. I went inside and...<br/>jack:" good god! look at all of this mess!" I said in surprise of what see before me"<br/>There were weapons, grenades and all sorts of junk on the ground and the room is big. There are four long shelves' in the room, each of them has their own weapons. I walked to the first shelf on the lift it was a weapons section, all them weapons are worn-out. I grabbed one of them off the shelf and examined it before I aimed it at the wall behind me, I pressed the gun trigger and... its jammed. I put it back and went the next shelve...it was Grandees...next and doge that...the next shelve is a soldier body Armour, I tried to put one on put was raged, filthy and worn out to the core so I left that one too. The next and final was... nothing... there was nothing on that shelve...I sighed before looking at the wall on the right, there was only a few closets here and there.<br/>Then I walked back to the wall on the left and... I couldn't believe what I found...It was a couple suites of power Armour, there are behind a glass capsule on the wall.<br/>Jack:" this it!...it's perfect!...this well definitely help me survive!"<br/>but then I look at the small square glass screen on the left. all of them say that they are in a critical state.<br/>Jack:" DAMN IT!" I shouted in frustration before I kept looking to find one that is entirely functional.<br/>Jack: "no... no...no!..no!...no!...NO!... none of them are in working condition!...where do I find one that is not!" I said in more frustration's while looking more damaged power suit's as i continued to looking before I find something interesting.<br/>Jack:"...uhhhhhhh what am I looking at?" I was puzzled because I saw a metal door that is next to the damaged power suits.<br/>It looked secure too. Cause it has a circle shaped lock In front of it, I look at the glass screen and says.<br/>Jack: "prototype huh...and it's in a working condition!...I'm gonna take it!"I said in joy as i looked around the door for a button to press.<br/>but I found none.<br/>Jack:" 'long sigh before I put my hand on my face'...of course...why did I ever think things well go this easy?...I just have to pole my leg for everything don't I?" I said as I rolled my eye's.<br/>Then I continued around the room for another way to open it. I found a computer that was placed at a corner table on a front wall, I went to the monitor and looked... sort of ok. The front screen is cracked but I'm positive that it's still works...of course... theirs keyboard and a mouse that is attached to the computer, I pushed the power button on the monitor and...it works!...in a way. The screen is kind of hard to make out of what I'm seeing but...I can make this work.<br/>I opened the one file that says 'combat unite: D.1.V.1.3.N.3-Z.3. R.0' and oh boy it said a lot of stuff and about the fact that you can dive underwater and breathe without the need for oxygen.<br/>Jack:" boy that's dope...let's opened this thing"i said as I moved the Coarser to activate the door.<br/>but.<br/>computer text:" door activation requires password, please enter the password".<br/>Jack:" oh just fantastic!...now I have to deal with bullshit like this!...no no...its fine...I had It coming anyway, so let's just get it over with and leave."I said as i instantly accepted the things I had to deal with.<br/>With that I looked around the files and search all possible thing I could find on the computer. The files I found talks a lot about the project of the divine zero.<br/>Divine zero. File-1:" this is a revolutionary combat power suit that will stand against all odds even underwater, the suit provides a healing factor over time when the pilot suffers from I-N-jury, we are trying to create the ultimate suit that well rival other suits in the world, one that will be the most superior O-ne of them all"<br/>Ok so far so good but no password here...next.<br/>Divine zero. File-2:" the suit has many capabilities to count, I can't tell you how many are there but I can tell you that it has a superior 'AI' that will help the pilot through any situation with no problem what's so ever. the name of that 'AI' is zoe. she will help us S-urvive but she will not just help you with any situations, she also help remind yo-U with your daily routine, check the wither, time and so on...but it only works if your outside of the bunker, because her 'AI' will not know what time and wither if your inside and brand new to the suit, after you do that. the 'ai' will no longer need to worry about that anymore. What amazes me that zoe act as a human being, we didn't think it was that possible with our current technology but hay it's possible! Zoe has a lot of potential when it comes to computers as well as hacking them undetectably, she scans the area for anything that you might find useful and create a map as it does. Translate anything from known language to anything gibberish and store that knowledge to your actual brain and many more to count. We also discovered that she develops mental awareness for herself to learn and care, I'm not kidding! She is that aware!... one time I told her about my schedule being moved to tomorrow even when I actually changed it...but she caught me off guard by telling me that I lied to her as she changed it back to what it was. She really is indeed an amazing thing...and zoe will follow only one directive...taking ca-R-e of the pilot"<br/>amazing...but also kind of odd to add that to the suit...yet Still nothing...next.<br/>Divine zero. File-3:"one of the things we are proud of our work, we can expand our mind to many things...but put that one mind to multiple minds and you'll have perfection in many ways. that's how the suit was made in the first place and we can thank one man for such an ad-V-ice too,<br/>he helps us in so many ways even though it's not in his field of science, he helps us regardless of what we do. He showed us how to make the suit have an underwater functionality, I could follow that guy anywhere... it's really unfortunate that he decl-I-nd to help us more. But we are always grateful for his help and his advice...we will survi-V-e"<br/>I'm starting to see a pattern here but...who's the guy they referring to anyway...only one way to find out.<br/>Divine zero. File-4: "the idea here is that we are trying to survive before the whole thing crumbles the ground, we made a lot of adjustments to the prototype so we can mass produce this thing but were running short on materials. I'm starting to think that maybe we might not be able to survive after all... but know this... n-O matter what happens... if it ever happens... you gotta be strong enough to survive...even if you don't think so...o-R let along if anyone ever think so..."<br/>next.<br/>Divine zero. Final-file: "...we didn't make it...and no shit we didn't make it...did I ever think that maybe we were meant to be doomed from the very start... It's not even about the project anymore...the whole thing was a massive success...then the whole thing plumped to the ground...things are not so great from the very start...The only reason why I was so hopeful before, was because I get to live another day...hell! even every day is another day for me to live...too bad it was all inevitable anyway... this is my final update on the project...It's a good suit... you should try it sometime...hmm...time...I guess it's finally time that we human being'S...well I got nothing to say...peace"<br/>I put the password in.<br/>Computer text:" pass word accepted"<br/>Jack:" YEAS!"<br/>Computer text:" now insert ID authentication card please.<br/>Jack:" FUCK!...ID!?...were the fuck do I find in this wreckage of a bunker!...well bitching never helped anyone so either keep going or die trying... then again...I don't want to die here...and I don't plan on it!...I don't even know why I even think that?"i said my self in confusion.<br/>then I went back upstairs and I looked around this time, all I find is just some sparks of electricity here and there on the broken walls and ceilings... at least it's not a problem for me...but I got hurry regardless.<br/>Then I moved back to the chamber, thinking maybe I lift something important there and maybe I could find un ID card while I'm at it... but...as I walked back to the chamber.<br/>Jack:"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"<br/>Suddenly I have an extreme pain in my back...it was unbearable, I fell on the ground as I grunt in pain. I don't understand!? It was just fine the whole time when I woke up!...what's cussing it!?...what's going on!?<br/>Jack:" OH MY GOD! IT HURTS LIKE HELL! AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaah...huh?...It's...gone?... just like that?...what was that?...ugh whatever...I'm just glad that it gone, hopefully It won't happen again...god I hope it well not" I said as I kept going.<br/>After that... strange event, I got up and continued walking back to the chamber. I arrived at the chamber and looked around the room, eventually I did find something...a worn-out lap coat, a standard t-shirt, jeans and shoes.<br/>Jack:" There's no point in wearing those...however... they seem a bit familiar...hmm?...what is this?"I questioned as i found something on lap coat top pocket.<br/>it was a lap ID card.<br/>Jack:" ID!...'I quickly kneeled down on the floor to grab the card' GOOD FIND!...NOW LET'S...hmmm?"i said before I wondered.<br/>I noticed something in the pocket again... another card?!... I picked up the card and looked at it and begin to examine it.<br/>ID: Professor. Simon, maverick, Eugene.<br/>Age: 28.<br/>Scantiest.<br/>Specializes in robotics.<br/>moved to lap-B.<br/>jack:" Simon...simon...simon, simon, simon...I know that name...I'll look into this for later date, but better hold on to it just in case if I remember something new. but for now, suit time." I said as I took both of it and left.<br/>And with that I went back down at the second floor, into the armoury room and back to the computer. I insert one of the cards on the computer to identify who is it, the computer then began to identify the user and says a lot of things about...me?<br/>user name: DR. Jack, Wilson, gruw.<br/>Scientist with PhD: ecologist.<br/>Age:26<br/>Current lap: lap-A<br/>Computer text:" ID identified; authentication complete. stand by for pin code"<br/>so it a mechanical code.<br/>nice.<br/>after waiting for a few minutes, the code appeared on the screen as I put it on the four digits on the screen.<br/>Computer text:" pin code accepted, everything is set, please perform this last step, pull the liver that is under the capsule door"<br/>Jack:" uhhhggg! Finally! I can get this thing and bounce out of this horrendous place!"...(I can't help but feel there's something more to that anger towards this place)...(I'll figure it out later, for now IT'S SUIT TIIIIIME!)"i thought happily before I went.<br/>I went to the capsule door and pulled the liver with my right hand. I waited for the door to open and...it made a loud sound before it opened slightly from both sides, after that the door finally opened as the suit is right in front of me.<br/>Jack:" good lord finally!"I shouted in joy.<br/>the suit I examined it and there's little to go through, the suit was standing a mannequin like position, the helmet has a glass visor that starts from nose to the top head, there's a variety of blue square colours of a slim fabric like hoodie around the helmet and around the shoulders, there's a gas mask on the bottom part of the helmet,<br/>there are two black gauntlet like arms but the one lift has a very small eyeball thing on the wrist also at the Center of the eye thing the colour of it is normal blue...odd...moving on, the rest of the body colour is dark blue and the body itself is a kind of robotic and hard to describe but what I can describe is that there's a grey belt around the waist, the boots are black they look normal but still robotic, the back of the suit has three thrusters one on the back close to each of the shoulders and one on the Center of the back.<br/>Jack:" And that's the end of the tour!...now...how do I were this?"I questioned before I got to the front of it and all of the sudden, the helmet shoots out some sort of harmless light blue beam from the Center of the gas mask and it appears that it's very small and hard to see and It's all over my body. It almost like It's scans my entire body.<br/>even my fat billy.<br/>It's still scans it.<br/>for about three minutes.<br/>Jack:" OH MY GOD I GET IT! NOW COULD YOU HURRY UP PLEASE!"i said in frustration before I hear a faint adorable laughter.<br/>oooooookyyyyyy?<br/>that was weird.<br/>am I hearing thing's?<br/>On my cue the helmet finished scanning me as the light blue beam fade away, then to my surprise the entire suite begins to change size and shape to mine so I could fit in it with no problem. Before the suit splits itself opened as it moved and made a T-pose position, as for the helmet the gas mask splits opened from two sides and the visor just slides opened backwards. Now I can see the inside of the helmet I couldn't before... it must be to hide the user's identity.<br/>Jack:"...again...that's dope...let's get me powered up baby!" said in joy before I hear more laughter.<br/>ok I need to leave really bad right now, I then quickly slide my left arm inside the suit's left arm, fits like a glove too as I did the same with the other one. Then I did the same thing with my legs, no problems here either. Finally, I entered the rest of my body into the suit before my head made it inside the helmet.<br/>?:" voice command required to embark the divine zero" The voice came from the helmet and it sounded feminine.<br/>Jack:" activate embark!"<br/>Helmet/AI:" embarking pilot activated" With that...the suit closed up on me, as I begin to feel the fabric cushion all over my body... it's very comfortable!<br/>Then I was able to move around the suit with no problem.<br/>Jack:"YEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSS!...I FEEL SO MUCH POWER!...ALL-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" all of the sudden I feel needles pressing throw my ears.<br/>it hurts like hell as if my skull is being crushed from the inside as I hold my head trying to endure the pain.<br/>Helmet/AI:" new pilot accepted...greeting's jack, Wilson, gruw. I am zoe, your helmet/AI function for the divine zero combat suit. You are now recently authorised to operate the prototype module of the suit, let me make a diagnostic scan"<br/>As the helmet/AI made her introduction with the name now...is zoe, make my diagnosis. the pain begins to subside as I catch my breath.<br/>zoe:" scan complete, you have been asleep for...12.000 years"<br/>What?<br/>a slight sting of fear creeps in as it begins to infest it's way to my heart, as I begun to feel weak both mind and soul.<br/>jack:" no...no...n-o" I said weakly in disbelieve.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>